


A Light in the Dark

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Dimitri had not trusted anyone— not even himself— for so long.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Dimiclaude Week 2020 Day 1: Trust

Dimitri’s mind had held him captive in a bottomless pit for five long years. Angry voices boomed in his mind, echoing and never leaving. The guilt digging deeper and deeper into his heart with each loss he was reminded of. 

Time became lost to him.

With his mind and soul broken, he no longer cared what happened to him. The only solace he found in his days were the smallest comforts that rest in the deep most part of his mind. Countless nights he spent in the dark, huddled in his cape with his lance tight in his hands. Countless nights he remembered dreams, people, feelings that were now lost to him. 

_Eyes that were soft and bright; the color of spring growth._

He remembered enough to give him a slither of sanity and he hung onto it with the last of his might. 

_A smile that never reached it’s owner’s eyes._

He mourned in silence.

He isn’t sure why he decided to open his eye upon hearing a familiar voice, it could very well be another ghost here to torment him even more. He knows he shouldn’t and yet he finds himself struggling to open his good eye. 

A bright light is penetrating the darkness around him. There are other smaller lights surrounding the bright one. There is movement, there is sound. 

Dimitri closes his eye against the noise. It’s too much for his vulnerable state.

The darkness beckons once more.

But the bright light is once again burning a hole in the fabric of the dark.

He strains to see this bright light but only catches a flash of gold before he has to look away.

The light is growing and then he sees an illusion that is most likely conjured by his torment. It must be because the man in front of him is painfully familiar and he wants to _hope_ but he cannot survive another attack on his heart.

“Leave…” is all Dimitri can manage out in a raspy and feeble noise.

And then there is warmth, soft and safe, it feels just like a pair of arms holding him against a hard chest, heart beating rhythmically. It had been so long since he’s heard another heartbeat.

He hears a voice full of concern, devotion, and raw relief. It breaks down a wall that salvages the remainder of his torn soul.

“Dimitri,” the voice says. “I’m gonna get you out of here but you have to trust me.”

Trust.

Dimitri had not trusted anyone— not even himself— for so long. He was afraid to trust and then have his hope shattered once again. He told himself countless times that he would not fall back into this trap.

But the person in front was a solid comfort to his being.

He’s suddenly aware of loud noises somewhere off in the distance and then he spies silhouettes of bodies spread on the floor, none of them showing any signs of life and he wonders if he had done that? He doesn’t remember moving.

Solid hands are cupping his cheeks, averting his sight from the corpses to a pair of shining emeralds.

“Trust me, Dimitri. I’m here for you.”

Every part of Dimitri’s body is aching to allow this loving presence in but that insistent doubt remains, it will not dispel.

“I know it’s hard,” says the angel who has come to save him. “It’s hard to trust when all you’ve been shown is pain and agony. When the nights are so long it leaves you with barely any will to go on— I know believe me I do…” his angel pauses, gathering himself enough to continue on and Dimitri realizes his angel is in pain. “But I’m here. You’re gonna be alright now.”

Dimitri doesn’t know how this angel found him but will not question it.

“Claude…”

And his angel— his beloved Claude— smiles and helps him to stand. Dimitri uses his lance to get him to his feet alongside Claude. He doesn’t look at the bodies he knows are still there and he pays no mind to the ghosts that are watching them walk out of the dark room. He finally allows himself to relax in the arms of Claude, trusting him to get them both out of the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Good ole Dimiclaude


End file.
